


Camellia Senesis Dansant

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>Charley discovers 'such stuff as nightmares are made on'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellia Senesis Dansant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little tribute to assorted well-known "tea-freaks" - fictional and non-fictional. It was inspired by my cat, when she was going through a vanilla rice milk and darjeeling phase. She didn't make it into this story, though, since she's now abandoned that particular obsession - unlike those in the story. :) Btw, "Sam" is Samantha Jones and "Alice" is a certain Alice Pleasance Liddell.
> 
> For the record, I LOVE tea.

Charley tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep for toffee. She was having one of the strangest nightmares she'd ever had. Dreams rarely made any sense, but such was the nature of dreams. But this dream was weirder than any she'd ever had. It seemed to start in a teashop and featured the Doctor - who else?, and an assortment of other people, not all of whom she could place. She kept hearing names like Samuel Johnson - and James Boswell, Nigel Strangeways - and Clare Messinger and Georgia Cavendish, Anna - who was a duchess, a Professor Chronotis and the Mad Hatter - who sported bright orange hair. There was also a woman called Sam and a girl called Alice. It seemed the Doctor and Johnson and Strangeways and Chronotis and Anna and the Hatter were all in this bizarre discussion about tea and drinking endless cups of it. They were wearing the teashop staff to a frazzle and staying dangerously close to closing and showing no signs of leaving. The 'companions' were apparently helping the staff, but still, everyone was getting worn out. Finally, the Doctor suggested they all retire to a place in his TARDIS he called his 'Tea Cupboard'. They had talked all the way about tea, after having dispatched the companions to buy more of the stuff! The six then proceeded to continue their bizarre tea party in this 'tea cupboard', still continuing to dispatch the companions on tea buying runs. This apparently was to go on for days. The companions had no idea as to why they were continuing to supply the six nutters with more and more tea!

Charley was starting to shake in her sleep. She was moaning, "NO!!!!" over and over. Finally, she awoke, shaking like a leaf. It was then she realised she could hear voices in a heated discussion. Starting to get very worried, she got out of bed and started to follow them. They finally led her to a room with an old-fashioned sign over the door, proclaiming it was the 'Tea Cupboard'. Charley was starting to hope she was still dreaming. She cautiously opened the door and gasped! "Oh my Lord!" Her 'nightmare' had turned out to be real! There was indeed every single person from her dream there. The six were all seated round a gigantic table with a large teapot and cup and saucer in front of each individual. There was even a chamber orchestra at one end of the room, playing classical music! And, over to her left, slumped against the wall and passed out, were the companions. There was a pile of empty carrier bags from various tea suppliers in front of them. Charley frowned, thinking the Doctor wasn't normally so lazy. Ordinarily, he would have acquired his own tea, no matter how much he wanted. It must be something in the tea, she decided. She came out of her shock when the Doctor spotted her and said,

"Ah, Charley! Just the person we need!" he grinned at her and gestured towards a golf cart with a waggon attached to it. "Would you be so kind as to pop out and get us more tea? We're particularly out of Darjeeling and Earl Grey. It would be most appreciated! Thank you!" The Mad Hatter then added, "Oh, and some more biscuits, if you please! We'd like some Garibaldi ones and some custard cream ones and some choccie ones and some..."

Charley took one look at the assembled tea freaks, then at the 'blitzed out' companions and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

The End


End file.
